Likewise
by see you anonymous
Summary: "Lucky for us there is only one contestant left! Can you guess who it is? And this particular contestant, if I recall correctly, hasn't done any performances other than the Fantasia and the Fairy Tail's top model..." As Mira started giving clues the whole guild looked around with curiosity as to who it might be. Mira sighed and smiled little too sweetly and said... (Song-fic)


As usual a normal day in Fairy Tail involves chaos everywhere you turn in the guild hall. Celebrating the victory of the Grand Magic games just made the guild a whole lot rowdier than usual. After a day full of fighting, drinking booze, laughter and all round partying. The guild had begun to settle down as performances were being held during the night.

Walking up to the stage Mira performed a song, keeping everyone entranced by her singing. After she was finished she announced **"Good evening everyone! I thought of a little game to spice things up a bit. On this clip board..."** Holding a clip board that appeared out of nowhere leaving everyone slightly puzzled but turn back to give the full attention, Mira then continues **"Has everyone's names in it. If your name gets called out you have to perform a song. If you don't do it..."** chuckling evilly, Mira looked at everyone with a grin causing everyone to quiver.

Making sure everyone was listening she looked around the room then continued **"I'll leave that to your imagination...Let's just say that you want to participate in this..."** leaving everyone shaking in fright of what will happen to them if they refused. Shaking them out of their thoughts everyone turned to Gajeel who yelled out **"Now this is going to be good!"** Everyone started to flinch away in slight disgust from Gajeel.

Smiling sweetly to her fellow guild members she resumed back to what she was trying to say **"at the end of the night there will be a prize to whoever gets the most popular votes. The master and I will not participate in this for it will be I who announces the contestants while the Master will be announcing the winner at the end. There's really, nothing else to explain so... LET THE SINGING BEGIN! First one to participate will be..." **looking down at the clipboard in her hands and announced **"Juvia!"** with that everyone applauded sighing in relief that Gajeel wasn't called up first. As the night continued on everyone had their laughs at one another.

Walking on stage once again Mira smiled happily and said **"Wow! What a night! Talk about entertainment!"** as she said that everyone laughed at the new memories that were created from this evening. Chuckling to herself she continued **"Lucky for us there is only one contestant left! Can you guess who it is? And this particular contestant, if I recall correctly, hasn't done any performances other than the Fantasia and the Fairy Tail's top model..."** As Mira started giving clues the whole guild looked around with curiosity as to who it might be.

Mira sighed and smiled sweetly and said **"I'll give you another clue... the only reason she entered the model competition was to pay rent..."** as soon as the words 'pay rent' left Mira's lips everyone looked at Lucy, laughing knowing that it is very much like her to do things like that for rent. Glowing red from embarrassment Lucy tried to hide herself behind Natsu from all the stares she got. Chuckling once again Mira then exclaimed **"YES! That's right! It is our one and only Celestial mage of Fairy Tail...Lucy Heartfillia! Come on now let's give it up for her!"** sighing in defeat Lucy made her way towards the stage glowing red as everyone applauded for her.

Grabbing the microphone Lucy asked Mira **"Do you have a piano?"** Mira smiled and nodded **"Yes we do. Do you want me to get it?"** Lucy smiled back and said **"If it's not any trouble, Thanks"** and with that Mira went off to wheel the piano on stage and started to set it up. Meanwhile Lucy who was looking at everyone, she started to shift awkwardly on the stage not being use to the whole guilds attention. Breaking her out of her awkwardness she heard someone yell out **"Why so red? Are you embarrassed, cheerleader?"** looking over to the source where the voice came from, she chuckled and said **"Of course I'm embarrassed! Bixlow!"** everyone looked with slight amusement at the celestial mage's bluntness and the tone of her voice.

Smirking she came back at him and said **"I'm embarrassed at the fact that I'm talking to you!"** and with that everyone in the guild went into a hysterical fit of laughter knowing that she didn't really mean it. Trying to hide his embarrassment Bixlow shrunk down at his table, feeling worse when he saw Laxus Laughing, who said **"You got told!" **

Tapping Lucy on the shoulder Mira told her the piano is ready, nodding in thanks Lucy sat down on the stool and said **"I haven't played the piano since I left home... I might be a little rusty" **testing each key Lucy smiled sincerely and said in a hushed tone **"I haven't sung in a while either... I gave it up when my mother died...She used to love it when I played and sung for her...The song I'm about to play for you was one I made up, it is about my mother's death."** The guild grew silent as the said girls expression changed from cheery to melancholy as she looked back on her memories.

Testing the piano keys once more to make sure she has the right notes she needed, she continue **"I found out a week before her death that she will die... I was absolutely heartbroken when I found out... so I wrote this song to help me let go of her a little..."** Everyone was silent after hearing that. Chuckling at the bittersweet memory of her mother smiling at her and asked her to sing for her, Looking at the guild she said **"I stayed with her the whole time... and quite literally I was there till her last breathe...Just before she died I sung it to her... as much as many of you have caught me looking and admiring the stars in the sky, I feel as if I can't look at them the same way as I did when I was with my mother..."**Some were sad while others were shocked, because despite the celestial mages outgoing personality she never really told anyone about her mother's death and what she had gone through.

Even if they did ask they were only given a brief story about it. Waiting with anticipation the whole guild grew silent as they waited for her to start. Sighing, the celestial mage placed her fingers on the keys and closed her eyes. Opening them once more she gave the guild a sad smile and said **"The songs called, Stars" **with that said she began to play the piano.

Memories started to flow out as she remember that day again as she was reliving the moment. Lucy could remember the time when my mother asked her to dance for her as she laid there in bed sick. Smiling at Lucy with loving eyes, a tear fell down her face recalling her expressions and laughter... her laughter, oh how she miss that so much...

Wiping the tears from her eyes she stood up and smiled at everyone bowing and made her way back to her seat next to Natsu. The guild was silent for a moment before they erupted into a loud cheer. Chuckling at the late response I look around the guild who were smiling at me and screaming **"I never knew Lucy could sing?!" "Wow that was amazing!" "Lucy Well done" **waving to everyone she gracefully smiles at everyone. Lost in the moment she was brought back to reality as she felt something grab her hand.

Looking down at her arm, she saw a large hand grasping hers; following the arm she look up to see the owner who said in a soft tone **"You did great Luce."** Looking at Natsu slightly surprised with the tone he used she smiled at him, she turn her hand and grasped his in her own and squeezed it softly and said **"Thank you"** squeezing her hand lightly back, He used his other hand lightly to wipe away a stray tear that she had failed to notice, he smiled **"No problem"** and turned his attention back to Mira who was back up on stage and announced **"Wow, Never knew you could sing Lucy! And now to announce the winner of the competition..." **everyone leaned forward in slight anticipation as Mira paused to receive a piece of paper from the Master, and opened **"And the winner is... Wendy!" **everyone cheered for the little Dragon slayer as she walked up on stage in a rather shy manner.

Taking her place next Mira she grasp her hands in a nervous manner and stood next to Mira who continued **"As I forgot to mention at the start of the competition there is a reward for the winner of the competition, that being 100,000 jewels..."** Handing the small dragon slayer her reward, everyone cheered making her turn bright red, but before they could pack up Mira cleared her throat receiving everyone's slightly puzzled but full attention **"However; we didn't anticipate the amount of singing talent the guild had to offer and we decided to add a second place winner who will receive 80,000 jewels as a reward." **Everyone sweat dropped as she smiled so sweetly and thought _'Talent? Didn't anticipate? What does she mean by didn't anticipate the amount of singing talent' _but leaned forward once again in hope of receiving the second place award.

Giggling to herself Mira spoke up once more **"In second place... we award the 80,000 jewels too...Lucy!" **Everyone cheered once more and looked at the celestial maiden who stood there in a slightly confused manner and pointed to herself in confirmation as everyone Laughed and cheered for her. Looking up at Natsu in a confused manner, Natsu nodded and pulled her in a warm hug and pulled back and whispered **"Get up there"** everyone smiled at the sight of the two interacting and continued to cheer as she made her way up the stairs and across the stage to Mira who stood there with a mischievous glint to her eyes making Lucy want to hide in a corner knowing she had saw the interaction between her and Natsu.

Receiving the award from Mira, Lucy turned to go back but only to be stopped by Mira who whispered in her ear and said** "He really likes you Lucy! Make sure you have lots of babies so I can be the godmother!" ** Effectively making the Celestial mage's face bright red; Lucy turned her head away and thought _'Who even says that anymore? Oh right Mira...'_ Lucy shook her head and quickly made her way back and sat back down next to Natsu, as Mira said **"And that concludes the competition, Thank you all who volunteered to participate tonight without a single word of protest, Have a great night!"** Everyone once again sweat dropped then cheered and began to brawl, drink or chat again.

Smiling to herself, Lucy got up from her seat and looked back to Natsu and said **"It's really late, so I'll head home. I'll see you tomorrow, good night." **Before she could go on any further Natsu quickly called out **"Wait!" ** Turning back to him he quickly got up and said **"I'll walk you home" **waving her hands frantically in front of her, she said **"There's no need, and besides you and Happy probably need to get home too" **Shrugging it off he put his left arm around Lucy's shoulder and said **"Nah, it's fine! Besides Happy is staying over Wendy's and Carla's place tonight, I was actually kind of hoping I could sleep over tonight" **recalling Mira's words a few seconds ago the Spirit mage's face began to glow red once more as she stuttered **"Um-m A-ar... I guess, but you have to sleep on the sofa!" **

The Slayer chuckled at her strange actions and leaned down towards her right ear and murmured **"You know that's not possible... especially with the what we need to do!"** sliding his Left hand across her shoulders and down her right arm to finally grasp her hand he started to pull her towards her apartment, stunned at the actions of the dragon slayer she quickly sputtered **"W-w-What?" **

Snickering, the dragon slayer stopped and picked her up in bridal style and said **"Let's just say babies don't make themselves..."** effectively making the celestial mage burst in embarrassment who shrieked **"You heard THAT! That kind of stuff is for people who get married and are ready for a family! And before you could even start thinking about that stuff I would need to start dating! HEC! I don't even thin-" **Before anything else could escape the blonde's lips, it was effectively stopped by a pair of lips who belong to one and only fire mage himself. Pulling away after a few seconds the Fire mage leaned his forehead against the stellar mage and Grinned **"Well if taking things slowly and doing it right, is what you want, than I'm good with that!" **

Shocked and confused the blonde looked at the slayer, who began walking towards the apartment once more, with wide eyes Lucy muttered **"W-what?" **Looking forward Natsu took a glimpse at Lucy in his arms and said with a cheeky smile **"Despite how smart you are Lucy I would have thought you would have another word to say other than 'what'...and I know all of us have moments like these but, really? 'What', is the only thing you could say..." **pouting stubbornly, Lucy crossed her arms across her chest and opened her mouth to say something only to be once again, cut off as he whispered **"But it's moments like these that make me love you even more than I already do." **

Lucy stopped walking, making Natsu turn to give her a confused expression. Having her head tilted to the ground she had her bangs covering her eyes, making Natsu worried as he thought _'Did she hear me? If so..._than' now nervous Natsu tried to let go of her hand and say something when she tightened her grip on his hand making him pause in slight distress.

Looking up Lucy looked Natsu in the eyes she smiled warmly and said **"I Love you too Natsu."** Shocked the boy stood there for a few moments before a huge grin took place on what had once been a distressed look into a look of glee. He picked her up and spun around a few circles and held her into a tight hug and whispered in to her ear **"Thank goodness. I wouldn't know what to do if you didn't." **

Giggling quietly she whispered back **"Likewise" **and kissed him softly on the lips before hugging him again. Slightly stunned by the kiss he hugged her back tighter. Loosening his grip slightly on her he gently placed her back onto the ground he leaned his forehead against hers and said **"I love you, weirdo"** putting a little more pressure as she leaned in closer Lucy said **"I love you too, Pyro"**

**A/N:** Hey guys it's been a while! I'm sorry for not posting in a while, I've gotten my stories and ideas mixed up ahaha! BUT! I should be posting another chapter of 'Please Forgive me...' soon so stay on the look out ;) ahaha I do apologies if there are any mistakes, i haven't edited or anything, i just thought _"I MUST POST ANOTHER STORY OR CHAPTER SOON!" _Thank-you for taking the time to read both my story and Authors note it is much appreciated :)

**P.S:** I was just practicing writing romance or 'fluffy' moments as other author s may refer to. Please let me know if it's ok :)

TH name of the song is called "Stars" by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals **I DO NOT OWN IT AT ALL...Just for clarification :)**


End file.
